xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Edhel'ore Dagnir
Title: Edhel'ore Dagnir Date: Sept 25-26, 510 OOG Location: Chula Vista Campground Location: On mountain pass trail, between Urth and Kyratthis Pre-game online RP: Manasseh, Virraddon, Aeylarik in Doro Y'Edhel Plots: Three travelers and their comrades come in search of an elven item of power, lost years ago. Several others happen on the area, where Rynith and Urth patrols are still surveying their new territory. Lindoran soldiers, still fighting a losing battle, also are in the area. Fey and elves alike feel the dark power of the land to the north, where Urth does unspeakable things to maintain its power. With darkness the undead forces of Urth exert pressure on the group. When all seems lost, the Lindoran leader, Bloch, arrives and uses the elven item to defeat the undead, causing injury to all elves nearby. Negotiations ensue. Cast (27) alphabetical Lisa Adams (NPC, "Light" - Fey, Luna - Lindoran Seer) Mike Antos Marclyx, Urth soldier, undead, Dar of Edhel' More, Rynith Guard Corporal Marcus Twin Brewer as Shalenar Mike Budzik Urth Soldier, Lindoran Soldier, Undead Constance Chamberlain Urth Soldier, Elite Undead Rosalinda Orchester Robin Chamberlain Urth soldier, undead, Urth Necromancy Instructor, Lucius Bloch - Lindoran Commander Aya Columbia (NPC, Urth soldier, Undead, Human slave) Trevor Conkin (NPC, Urth soldier, Undead, Rynith Guard) Kai Connick as Dea'dhil Cassidy Cording as Dolena Amrun Elen Michael Corr as Faydin Laurlas Haleanna Fulcher Urth soldier, Lindoran Soldier, Undead Andrew G as Sir Garret Luchese Shadow Grey Urth Soldier, Feral Orc, Undead, Rynith Elite Soldier Andrew William Howard III (NPC, Urth soldier, Feral Orc, Undead, Rynith Guard Alessandra Kroger (NPC, Urth soldier, Undead, Rynith soldier) Aaron Lyle as Martin Arthur of Veldron Dave Miner as Aeylarik Cen'ryll Rachel Noel (NPC, Urth soldier) Devin Parker as Manasseh Féangren Mowi Reaves as Roare Silad-nen DW Scraggs as Svar Vorchanchin Michael Slusser as Virraddon Gal'aurias Trevor Story (NPC, Urth soldier, Feral Orc, Alcanor, Undead, Rynith mage) Tony Tryon (NPC, Urth soldier, Undead, Rynith Guard) Mike Valverde (NPC, Urth soldier, Undead, Rynith Guard) Stephen Valverde (NPC, Urth soldier, Undead, Rynith Guard) Beth Voss (NPC, Urth soldier, Feral Orc, Undead, Rynith Guard) Synopsis / Invite: Last Fall, a desperate messenger was turned away at the borders of Doro Y’Edhel by scouts who knew no better. Unable to gain their attention, the messenger knew of only one other place where the appropriate steps could be taken. Using foot, sail and steed, he made haste to the Citadel Veldron. A deep secret unknown to most, and lost for twelve years, the Edhel’ore Dagnir was found, and in human hands. Something, someone must intervene… The Veldron Council knows the lineage of this most precious treasure. Once made aware of its fate a group of Knights mustered to locate the Edhel’ore Dagnirand make it safe into the hands of the one to whom it now belongs. Messages, carried this time under seal and cipher, made Doro Y’Edhel aware of this, summoning those that besieged land sent to join the Quest. Together these Knights and Elves move with haste towards the maelstrom that once was called Lindora to find that which was lost, and now, threatens so much. THEY NEVER ARRIVED... OOG Synopsis: Last Fall the Veldron Knights have learned of an important relic, The Edhel’ore Dagnir, that was lost in the war between the elves and Dakkor, but has been found and recently sold in Kura'stan. A team of knights was dispatched from the Citadel and elsewhere to investigate, capture the object, and repatriate it to its rightful owner, the monarch of the Elves of Doro Y'Edhel. Attempts to notify Doro Y’Edhel have been made, and they may have also sent help. None of those who set off on this adventure every made it to Lindora to pursue their goals.